No More Waiting M Version
by jaslan
Summary: Lee and Amanda finally take their relationship to the next step.


Top of Form

"No More Waiting"

Lee and Amada looked at each other and smiled. It was over - the case, the day and their silly argument. As they made their way back to the Q bureau, Amanda stopped Lee in the hall.

Lee called over his shoulder "Go ahead Francine; I'll catch up in a minute."

"Lee, it's been a long day, and since you can finish up the report without me, I was thinking of picking up some stuff at the store and taking it back to your place. I could cook us up a quick dinner. Should be ready by the time you and Francine finish the report and get out of here.

Lee looked at Amanda. "You got a deal." He leaned in towards her and whispered softly, "I'll be there as soon as I can. " Lee watched as Amanda walked down the hall. Although it didn't seem possible, he was falling more in love with her with each passing day. He felt bad about their disagreement this morning. It was over a silly decision on how to proceed with investigation. She was right and he was wrong. He knew that there was definitely some tension between him and Amanda; he especially sensed it during the last couple of days. Ever since Stemwinder, they hardly had more than two minutes to themselves. The few moments they have been able to be together always wound up being interrupted or cut short. During the last two weeks, they have been literally working around the clock on one case or another. It was frustrating. And even though it wasn't in anyway her fault, he took his frustrations out on her today.

Lee laughed to himself when he suddenly realized he was blaming work for their problems. He knew there was more than just job tension. Who was he trying to kid. It was about their new relationship. He was anxious to pursue the next level - more than anxious. He knew she felt the same way. He felt it during the Stemwinder nights they spent together in hiding. But, they had to be on guard twenty-four/seven. It wasn't the place or the time. He wanted the moment to be just right when they took that next step. Just three weeks ago at his apartment they were on the verge of consummating their relationship when Billy interrupted. Lee sighed. After waiting so long, he wanted their first time to be perfect. The problem was that he didn't know how much longer he could wait.

"Scarecrow, are you coming? You know the sooner we finish this report the sooner we could all leave." Francine's voice jarred Lee from his thoughts. He turned and followed her into the Q-Bureau.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Amanda arrived at Lee's apartment. She looked over at the clock. "3:30pm. Hmm, she thought to herself, it seemed like it should be much later." She and Lee had such an early start today. She got a call from Lee at 3:00 am. Mr. Melrose wanted them in the office ASAP. When she met up with Lee at the Q-Bureau, she sensed that he too didn't appreciate the thought of yet another full day of investigations. They barely had time to say hello, let alone pursue their new relationship. It's as if they had put a hold on their life. She walked into the kitchen and put away the groceries and poured herself a glass of wine. She knew Lee would not be back for at least another 2 hours. She figured she had time for a quick shower to freshen up. Fortunately she had packed a bag. Lee thought that if they worked straight through, they could wrap up the case in forty-eight hours. "An overnight trip" she explained to her mother. "Should be back early tomorrow morning" she announced to her mother as she left in the early morning darkness. She wasn't sure her mother bought the story, but she didn't have much time to be more creative.

Amanda strolled into Lee's room after her shower. She was feeling tired and the glass of wine was making her feel more relaxed than she should be. She eyed the bed. "Just a short nap", she thought to herself. As she lay in the bed, she could smell Lee's cologne, she smiled. Her thoughts moved to the argument this morning. It was more than just about work. She knew it. It was about them and their relationship and the frustrations they both felt about not being able to spend time together. But for Amanda it was a little bit more. She had been having trouble sleeping the last few nights. She knew where their relationship was heading. She definitely knew where Lee wanted it to go. Her too. But the last few days, she had been thinking more and more about where they came from and where they were headed. She thought about their past lives and Lee's past, and all of the women he "encountered" over the years. She knew she was being silly, but she couldn't help but worry that maybe he…well, that she would not be what he needed. Amanda shook her head trying to forget about her concerns. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

It was just after 5:00pm when Lee opened the door to his apartment. He expected to smell Amanda's cooking but found an empty kitchen and a quiet house. Francine kicked him out of the office. His mind was definitely not on the report, and Francine figured she'd get it done faster without him then with him. He was more than happy to oblige. He was anxious to spend time with Amanda and explain why he was so edgy this morning. Lee poked his head in the bedroom and was surprised to find Amanda soundly sleeping in his bed. He stared at the woman he loved. Even in just a pair of jeans and a tank top she was beautiful. She must be exhausted he told himself. He noticed that her hair was still damp from a shower. The memories of their last encounter in his bedroom came flooding in. He felt his body respond and tried to block it out. Lee kicked off his shoes and removed his tie. He rolled up his sleeves and quietly lay next to her on the bed. He just watched her silently.

Amanda felt a hand gently push the strand of hair that had fallen across her temple. She smiled. She knew it was Lee. She could feel him, even in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to find him lying next to her. His hand had moved from her face and he was now tracing hearts on her arm with his finger, unaware that she was awake, watching him.

"Hey there." Her voice brought him back from his thoughts. He smiled tenderly at her. "How long have you been here"? She asked softly.

"I don't know, maybe forty minutes". Actually forty-eight long minutes he told himself. Although it was difficult for him to just lay there in his bed next to her, he didn't mind. He enjoyed watching her sleep and being close to her. His eyes met hers and locked.

"What time is it?" Amanda asked, unable to break away from his stare. She was very aware of his slow, deepening breaths.

His hand moved up to gently stroke her cheek. "A little after six," he replied under his breath.

Amanda's eyes flew open as she looked at the clock on the nightstand. "After 6:00pm! I must have passed out, I was so exhausted. I haven't even started dinner….I'm sorry Lee, you must be starving!" Amanda turned back to face Lee and her voice trailed off. He was starring at her in a way that made her heart flutter.

He slowly nodded his head. "Yes". He said in a husky voice, his eyes clouded with emotions. "But not for food"…

Amanda's heart stopped. She held her breath as she stared at him just as intensely. She absent mindedly reached around his neck and pulled him towards her. Their lips met and did not part for a long time. Lee showered her with tender kisses, his hand moving up and down the curves of her hip. Lee suddenly but reluctantly pulled away from Amanda. It was getting to the point of no return for him. "I love you Amanda King" he could barely muster a whisper.

She stared at him. Knowing what was about to happen, wanting it to as much as he did…if not more. "I know". She whispered back. She was about to pull him back to her when he stopped. His eyes penetrated hers. She felt as if he were looking into her very soul.

"Will you…will you let me…. show you?" Lee's voice cracked. Amanda smiled. It was almost as if he was a nervous young school boy about to embark on his first kiss. All of her silly fears and concerns melted away in that moment.

Lee saw the passion in her eyes deepen and sensed what her answer would be. He relaxed a bit and gave Amanda one of his half smiles. "Or, am I regulated to taking another cold shower"? He whispered softly into her ear.

She pulled him away to face him. She smiled. "No. No more cold showers. I am actually getting tired of cold showers myself." Their eyes locked again. No other words were needed. She just wrapped her arm tighter around him and pulled him gently down with her into the soft bed beneath them.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Lee's eyes closed as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then opened slightly as he drew back to gauge her reaction. He saw the desire in her darkening eyes, mirroring the desire he knew that showed on his face. Lee's lips met Amanda's again, his gentle caresses increasing with desire. Her hands, now between their bodies, slid up to entangle themselves in his hair. She pulled him towards her, deepening the kiss. The kiss quickly became more fervent. Lee responded immediately, and the kiss intensified as their passion flared. Lee folded his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could, and lost himself in the kiss.

Amanda's hands drifted down from his neck and began to methodologically unbutton his shirt. When her mission was accomplished she pushed back Lee's shirt and let it drop to the floor behind him, revealing his tight muscles beneath his white undershirt. Amanda allowed her hands to roam, as if they had a mind of their own. Without parting from her lips, Lee began to fumble with the buttons on Amanda's tank shirt. She pulled her hands from their place on Lee's chest to help him with the last two buttons and removed the tank to reveal a soft, white lace camisole. Lee pulled back from Amanda and slowly let his glaze scan over her, pausing at her body's curves clearly outlined under the camisole. He pulled his undershirt off and fell softly back on to Amanda. His skin electrified as he felt the softness of her body next to his. His hands began to gently caress her shoulders and arms before finding their way to the silky skin beneath the camisole. Amanda caught her breath and she felt his hands on her bare skin.

She began to slowly unbuckle Lee's belt gently tugging it off. Lee had to pull back, holding his breath at Amanda's touch. He had resolved to take this moment as slow as possible and to savor every minute. It took every fiber of his being to make sure he held on to his resolve. Amanda stopped and looked Lee in his eyes, sensing his inner struggle. Trying to regain control, he grabbed her hands in his and pulled them gently to rest on the pillow above her head, holding them in place with his hands. Lee shifted his focus to Amanda's lips and slowly met them with his own. He felt Amanda's body respond as his kisses deepened. His lips lingered against Amanda's as he felt her desire for him growing more and more with each passing minute. One of his hands found its way down to the buttons on her jeans and slowly he undid each one. He lifted her slightly with his other arm as she clung to him. Never breaking contact with her lips, accept for a brief second to pull up her camisole, he removed the last pieces of her clothing. He pulled away from her as he gently laid her back down into the bed, his eyes slowly scanning her lying beneath him. Lee's right hand gently caressed the soft skin on Amanda's hip and thigh. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he effortlessly removed his remaining clothes – eliminating the last barriers between their bodies.

When he glanced back at her, their passion filled eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. He gently smiled back at his soon-to-be lover. Lee leaned forward towards Amanda knowing that it was time to end his previous resolve...she was his as he was hers. Lee lowered his body towards Amanda. Amanda's body shifted as she lifted her hips pressing herself against him, silently urging him towards her. She gently brought her left leg from underneath his body and wrapped it around his leg. She embraced him in her arms and brought his lips to hers. Her movement was his undoing. Lee finally allowed himself to fully give into their desire. His body molded to hers and both he and Amanda caught their breaths as their bodies finally joined to become one.

Lee stayed still as he attempted to re-take control of his body. He gently pressed his forehead against hers, and tried to slow down his breathing. When Amanda felt the muscles on his back relax a bit, she moved her hands down to his hips and pulled him even further into her. Soon their bodies began to move as one in perfect unison. Their soft kisses growing in demand. Amanda heard herself moan as she began to lose herself in Lee's passion. Their hands met and locked, fingers entwined. Lee pulled away from their kiss and looked at Amanda as her lids slowly lifted. Her eyes, glazed with passion, met his. Their breathing hastened as their bodies' rhythm increased. Lee suddenly pressed his lips to hers muffling her soft passionate screams as well has his own. The moments that ensued were the most electrifying Lee and Amanda had ever felt - taking them both to dizzying heights. It was only after Lee felt her body shudder in ecstasy, did he finally allow his own release.

Passions spent, Lee's body fell and softly met Amanda's. He gently laid his head on the slight curve of her neck and slowly, almost absent mindedly, caressed her arm. Her hand played with his hair, which was slightly damp with sweat. Unwilling to part away from each other, they did not move for a long time, just reveling in what had just transpired. As his breathing began to slow, Lee rolled to his back bringing Amanda with him. He pulled her towards his body. Her head now lay on his shoulder as she nuzzled between his arm and torso. He felt her place her hand gently on his chest as her leg moved to cover his. He moved slightly to press a soft kiss to her head, tasting her hair, also damp from their passion. They clung to each other for a long time, savoring the moment, trying to regain their breath.

As the new lovers lay in each other's arms, Lee's thoughts played over his relationship with Amanda during the past few years. His left hand gently caressed her shoulder while the other found hers lying on his chest. Their fingers intertwined again. Lee slowly opened his eyes as he began to return to consciousness. He brought their intertwined hands to his lips and gently kissed her fingers. "Why" he thought to himself, "did he wait so long to admit his feelings for Amanda".

As if reading his mind, Amanda suddenly spoke. "You know, she whispered in his ear, "they say good things come to those who wait."

Lee turned his head to meet her eyes and smiled. He softly kissed the tip of her nose. "So then, was it worth the wait - all of the denials, endless flirtation and missed opportunities?

Amanda slowly nodded her head…her thoughts obviously beginning to move elsewhere as she stared at Lee's lips. Her fingers traced the outline of his lips as she slightly licked her own in the process. Although Lee did not think it was possible, he felt his body begin to respond again to her touch. Pleasantly surprised at his own reaction, Lee moved up on his elbows and lay Amanda on her back, gently positioning himself so the weight of his body did not fully rest on hers. Lee gazed into her eyes and whispered under his breath "Well, no more games. No more waiting. Not tonight, not anymore." His lips captured hers once more in a long kiss before beginning their slow descent, eager to explore new territory. Lee was too focused on his task at hand to notice Amanda's victorious smile as she willfully encouraged his growing desire. "No, no more waiting" she quietly whispered before losing consciousness to her own rapture…

SMK SMK SMK SMK

Lee was jarred awake by a familiar voice in the living room. It was Amanda. She was talking to her mother…..

"…I don't know why it was canceled. They just canceled it. The next available flight doesn't leave until late morning. I know, I know. I should be home by early afternoon. I love you too mother."

Lee chuckled then sat up on the bed. Amanda sounded convincing even to him. He glanced to where the clock was. Realizing that it must have fallen, he leaned over the bed to retrieve it. A puzzled look came across his face as he tried to remember when during their tryst did the clock get knocked over. It was almost 10:00pm. Lee placed the clock back in its place and looked down at the disheveled room. A smile came to his lips as he recalled what had happened between him and Amanda. He never imagined how different intimacy could be when it is with someone he was actually and truly in love with. Who would have guessed at that train station four years ago that he would have discovered it with Amanda King. Lee found his undershirt and threw it back on. He saw Amanda walk into the room and smiled at her. She looked down and blushed at his look, a small gentle smile on her flushed face.

"You're awake. I made us a quick bite to eat…it too late for dinner now." She set down the tray of fruit and crackers along with two glasses of wine. But Lee was focusing on Amanda. She was wearing the shirt he had on just a few hours ago. Amanda knew what he was thinking…."hope you don't mind, but it was the first thing I grabbed when I got up.

Mind?….Lee thought. "Nope not at all," he said. "Matter of fact, it actually looks better on you than it ever did on me." He scooted over so Amanda could sit and patted the spot on the bed next to him, anxious to feel her body next to his again. She handed him a wine glass and flashed him a look that melted his soul. She leaned towards him and gave him a lingering kiss before settling in the spot next to him.

"Ahhm. Lee cleared this throat and tried to focus on the plate of food Amanda prepared. He was feeling a bit hungry now, but his thoughts kept moving back to Amanda and the shirt. "So you called your mother?" He asked, trying to shift his attention to the food before him.

"Yeah. I told her my flight was cancelled and that I wouldn't be back until early tomorrow afternoon". Lee tilted his head to give her a nod of approval. "Hope you don't mind."

"Nope….not at all." Lee playfully replied. Amanda repeated her conversation with her mother and they chatted for some time – catching up on the last few days.

They sat quietly together after they ate their food, enjoying the silence. Amanda, sipping the last of her wine, leaned back into Lee's embrace. It had started to rain outside, so the sounds of the drops were echoing in the background. She set down her glass and leaned her head back to his chest. "Lee, about this morning…. I am sorry I snapped, its just…"

"Hey"…Lee interrupted. "I snapped too. We were just a little stressed. I know I resented Billy calling us in for the eighth straight day and at such an early hour. " Lee's voice trailed off. He knew he had to tell her the rest. "And it wasn't just work….I missed you Amanda. We have not had any uninterrupted time together since Stemwinder, and I needed to be with you, near you. And not in a crowded room full of people."

She turned to face him and smiled pressing her body back into his. "So," she started, her eyes flirting with his…."are you near enough now?"

Lee smiled, knowing full well where this was going to lead to again. "Not exactly…" he grabbed Amanda and pulled her into a long kiss. He heard Amanda moan as she slowly almost reluctantly pulled away.

"You know" she started, "you weren't the only one in a mood this morning. I must confess I had some issues as well.

"What issues?" Lee asked as he grabbed the last cracker off the plate." He sensed her need to talk about something now, so his plans for her would have to be momentarily set aside.

Amanda was struggling to find the right words. It all seemed silly now, especially after what transpired between them. "It's just that I knew where our relationship was heading. Its where I wanted it to go, but there was a part of me that was concerned that maybe…well it's not like I haven't been with other men, but…" Amanda smiled at the tightening of Lee's body as that thought crossed his mind. She continued "…but, its just that, you know, for you, I know that there were a lot of other women in your life and I wasn't sure if…or rather…how it would be …." Her voice trailed off….."for you, with me."

Lee stopped for a moment trying to assess what she was hinting at. "A-man- da…" he said in a slow and deliberate manner. He turned her body so that they were facing each other. "Are you telling me you were concerned about this? About us being together, loving each other…" Her sheepish glance gave away her answer.

Oh, Amanda." He tightened his embrace. He hated that his past made her feel that way. Amanda had always been his emotional rock, instinctively knowing exactly what he needed to hear. He wanted to do the same for her now.

"Amanda," he said seriously, trying to make her understand. "No one in my past…" he paused for a minute, looking up at the ceiling, as if he could find the words he was searching for written there. "You're the only…what I'm trying to say is…oh, damn," he said softly as he once again found himself tripping over his emotions.

"Go on," she prodded gently, laying her head on his chest.

"This is so hard for me to…" he broke off, staring up at the ceiling again in frustration. "I guess you don't have a monopoly on feeling insecure."

"Lee, you don't have to say anything," she whispered quietly, their roles reversing as she in turn tried to relieve his anxiety.

"Yes, I do," he insisted, "I want you to understand…okay?"

"Okay," she echoed, running a soothing hand across his forehead brushing away the strands of hair that had fallen out of place.

"All this…you and me…it's a totally new experience for me." He paused a minute before continuing, letting the words take shape in his mind. "No one in my past ever touched my heart this way, Amanda…not like you have." He brushed his lips lightly against hers, wrapping her solidly in his arms. "It's a crazy business we're in," he continued, his words almost indistinct against her cheek. "You get in a habit of not letting yourself feel too much…it's just easier that way. You sometimes question your actions and find it difficult to justify what you have to do to get the job done. It wears down on you really quick and hardens you to the rest of the world. But then you came into my life and changed all that. You changed the way I looked at people and at life. There was just something about you that made everything seem tolerable. One of the reasons it took me so long to finally let you know how I really felt about you is because, quite frankly, I didn't think I deserved you." Amanda looked up at Lee . Never did she think that Lee too had insecurities about her. Lee's voice brought her attention back to him.

" I thought you deserved better. Better than me and what I had to give you. I thought I had nothing to offer you. But then one day, I realized that the man I used to be, before I knew you didn't exist anymore. All the bitterness, negativity and anger had began to slowly erode the minute I handed you that little package. Eventually, I became whole again. And after that, it was only a matter of time when I actually allowed myself to finally accept my feelings for you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes, perfectly, " she replied softly. "Because I'm not the same person I was before I met you, either." She closed her arms around him, trying to pull him nearer. For so long she had been concerned that she wouldn't measure up to his past flings and be what he needed. And all the while, he felt that he wouldn't measure up to what she needed. But the truth was, the past no longer mattered - for either of them. The only thing that counted was what they were building now, together.

Lee continued…"And yes Amanda, there were a lot of women in my life. I am not going to lie to you about that or try to sugar-coat it. It is a part of my life that I am not proud of. But, there is one huge thing that I don't ever want you to overlook…." He lifted her chin so that she could meet his eyes. "I never loved anyone until I met you. I didn't even know what love really was. And one more thing, until today, I never knew or could even ever imagine what it is like to be with someone you who you are truly in love with. Matter of fact, for the first time in my life, I finally understand what the term "making love" really means. It's so much more than a physical connection…it's an emotional, soul bearing, deep in your heart connection. You taught me that Amanda". A devilish grin slowly spread on his lips and he added in a whisper, "…along with of few other things."

Amanda smiled as she lifted her lips to Lee's. Lee kissed her back and then pulled gently away. "Besides, there hasn't really been anyone in a long time. What I mean is that I haven't been with anyone since geez, way before Leslie… so it has been awhile for me…."

Amanda stared at Lee trying to absorb what he was saying. "But Lee, that's been well over a year now….you mean you haven't…

"Nope. I haven't, and yes I am fully aware that it has been well over a year." From the look on Amanda's face, Lee knew he had to explain a little more. "Do you remember the Embassy Event that I left Leslie on her own to attend to go to dinner with you, Well, after I dropped you off I came home and all I could think of was you. Matter of fact during the whole drive back to my apartment, the whole time I was getting changed and the whole night, I thought of only you. When I woke up in the morning I was still thinking of you and that's when I finally realized that "we" were going to happen and I was going to make it happen.

"I realized that my feelings for you was the reason why I never took that next step with Leslie. I always found a way out. Even back then, I knew you were the one, even if I wasn't ready to admit it to myself. And once I finally admitted to myself how much I loved and wanted you, I knew that we would be together. But I didn't want it to be in my old apartment with my past memories. I just didn't feel right being there anymore. It was a part of my past life not my future one. I wanted a fresh new start. And that's when I moved here."

Amanda smiled, he could see the love she had for him was as strong as his was for her. He smiled back. "So, I hope that after what happened between us today, that you no longer have any of these concerns…:

She smiled. "Nope. ….however, if you'd like, I'd be willing to let you try to "erase" those concerns again"

"Are you kidding me….I have a whole year to catch up on" Lee smiled back at her.

"Then what are you waiting for….." Amanda giggled as they fell back into bed…again.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Lee slowly opened his eyes. The early morning sunlight was peeking through the window blinds. He gently turned to see the time. It was a little after 5:00am. He felt Amanda stir in his arms and looked down. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Waking up with Amanda in his bed was a habit he could definitely get use to. He loved the feel of her bare skin next to his. He observed her for a while as she slept. She must have sensed him watching her because a small gentle smile came to her lips. He lowered his lips gently to meet hers.

Amanda signed softly and smiled. In between slumber and sleep, she was not sure if it was really Lee kissing her or just another one of her dreams. Amanda slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze was met by Lee's. "Good morning" she said quietly. "What time is it?"

Lee smiled gently back at her. "It's early….just a little after 5:00am. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Lee looked sheepishly down at her. "You just looked so adorable sleeping, I couldn't help myself".

"Hmmmm, I thought I was dreaming again" Amanda answered back as she started to fall back into sleep. Lee smiled. He watched her until her breathing let him know that she was peacefully sleeping. He started to lie back down next to her when he suddenly felt her hand softly caress his upper thigh. Lee closed his eyes and lay motionless enjoying the sensation as Amanda's fingers gently moved up and down along his upper leg and backside and torso. He felt his body respond once again to her touch. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her and smiled. She was still asleep or at least in that state between sleep and consciousness. He quietly lowered himself to her and softly kissed her lips.

Although Amanda was still in a semi-slumber state, she felt Lee's body respond to her subconscious touches. Lee slowly and gently made love to her again, trying not to fully wake her. She felt herself fade in an out of sleep until she felt her body climax. She wrapped her arms around Lee, seductively massaging his back until he allowed his own release. Amanda felt Lee's soft kisses as they both fell into a deep slumber in each other's arms.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Amanda woke up to the sound of the shower. She sat up in the bed taking in her surroundings. It was 9:00am and she was in Lee's bedroom. She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them with her arms. It wasn't a dream. Her and Lee had finally consummated their relationship….several times… she thought with a smile. With over three years of growing tension between them, they definitely had a lot of time to make up for.

Amanda gazed towards the bathroom door, longing for the warmth of his body next to hers. A slow sheepish smile came to her lips as she began planning her next encounter with Lee. Amanda slowly stood from the bed and quickly put on Lee's shirt again deliberately leaving the first 4 buttons undone, creating a low, seductive neck line down to the swell of her bosom. She knew Lee "appreciated" the way she looked in his shirt last night. Amanda fluffed up her hair before heading to the bathroom door.

She slowly opened the door. The warm steam from the shower felt good on her skin. She saw him in the shower stall and slowly approached, stopping just a couple of feet from the shower door. She stood there for a while, silently observing Lee as the water bounced off his tight muscular body.

Lee lifted his face towards the ceiling, letting the hot water pelt his body. Although it felt good, he longed for the feel of Amanda's skin next to his. He knew that from this day forward, his days and nights would always be filled with that urge. Last night changed everything for him. Every time he closed his eyes, he could feel her gentle caresses, taste her lips on his and smell the soft scent of her skin and hair. She was now a part of him and it gave him a feeling of security that he never really felt before. Lee opened his eyes suddenly sensing Amanda's presence. He slowly turned to face her. A small smile came to his lips when he saw her in his shirt. His gaze meticulously traveled from her toes slowly up her slender body until he was looking into her eyes. She did not move and just stared at him like a cat gazing upon its prey. Lee closed his eyes as he felt his body's immediate response to the vision before him. He swallowed once before opening his eyes again…his gaze connecting with Amanda's.

Amanda held Lee's gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Never parting from his gaze, she slowly raised her fingers to the buttons on her shirt and seductively unbuttoned each button one at a time. The shirt opened down the center revealing her silky skin beneath. Amanda let her arms drop slightly as the shirt fell from her shoulders. Her arms held the shirt now at mid-arm length. She did not move, allowing Lee the opportunity to visually feast upon her. After a few minutes, she dropped her arms to her side, allowing the shirt to fall from her body to the floor. Lee's gaze dropped from hers to the now discarded shirt. Slowly his eyes scanned back up her nude body before connecting with hers again. Lee licked his lips as he flashed Amanda a small smile.

Taking her cue, Amanda slowly walked towards Lee. Lee watched as she grabbed the handle and pulled the shower door open. Lee held out his hand to her and she gently grasped it as she stepped into the stall. Amanda closed her eyes as the hot water fell on her back. She felt Lee pull her into his wet body making his arousal and growing need for her known. Lee's hands slowly began caressing her back and shoulders. His hands move away from her body briefly as he reached for the wash cloth. He placed a few drops of soap and began massaging it in to a soft lather. Amanda and Lee spent the next several minutes washing each other's bodies, communicating silently through their gazes and touch.

Lee pulled Amanda close to him and leaned her head back as he rinsed the shampoo from her hair. Once his task was complete, he leaned down and began to gently kiss her neck working his way from its base to the sensitive spots behind each of her ears. Amanda felt her already growing need for Lee deepen. She moved her head up to meet Lee's lips. She felt his soft mouth upon hers. His soft tongue gently pried open her lips. He kissed her deeply as the water showered over them. Amanda reached around Lee gently grabbing his hips and pushing him towards her while massaging his tight muscles in small seductive circular motions.

Lee hands began caressing her body in response. His gentle kisses turned fervent as their passions flared. He finally lifted her to him and straddled her legs around his torso as he pushed her up against the shower wall. Amanda's body was pinned between him and the tiles. Their passionate kisses grew deeper as their moans echoed around them. Amanda could feel Lee's arousal against her inner thigh and she shifted slightly to allow him full penetration. Both he and Amanda gasped as he finally and fully entered her. Their bodies immediately fell into a rhythmic motion and Lee pushed himself deeper and deeper with each increasing motion. Sensing their growing climax, Lee covered Amanda's lips with his own, muffling their passionate screams as they once again reached heights neither ever knew existed until last night.

They clung to each other for several minutes before Lee felt Amanda lower her legs. As the now warm water gently bathed their bodies, he softly kissed the base of his neck, his breathing labored. He placed a light kiss on her forehead before pressing his own forehead against hers. Lee paused against Amanda as they each took a few minutes to catch their breath. He reached behind to turn off the shower. "Well, that was very….uh….uh." Lee was suddenly at a loss for words as his mind began to replay what just transpired between them.

Amanda opened her eyes to look up to Lee. "Yes…it was, wasn't it"? she replied.

Lee smirked at Amanda then lowered his lips to hers in a soft deliberate kiss. He pulled away from her to reach for a towel. He used the towel to dry off Amanda's body, slowly lingering as he went along before finally wrapping the towel around her petite frame. Amanda reached for the second towel and did the same for him, pausing at his chest and thighs, eventually tucking the towel tightly around his hips. With her task done, she looked up at him. Lee grabbed her damp hair and gently pulled her head back allowing him to fully cover her mouth with his own. Amanda wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss as she felt him gently lift her legs. Cradling her in his arms, he pushed the door open with his foot and stepped out of the shower. He carried her from the bathroom back to his bed, only parting from the kiss as he gently sat her on the edge of the bed. Lee stepped back into the bathroom and emerged with a third towel. He sat on the edge of the bed slightly behind her and began to gently dry her hair, stopping occasionally to offer soft kisses on the sides of her neck. After her hair was dried to a light dampness, Lee dropped the towel and reached over to his night stand and brought out a bottle of lotion. He squeezed a drop on to the palms of his hands and proceeded to massage the lotion into her shoulders, back and arms. He then lay her down and proceeded to finish up the rest of her body, gently pushing back the towel that wrapped her as needed. Lee's massage lasted over an hour. Amanda felt herself doze off at several junctures only to be periodically woken by soft, sensual touches along the way. Lee was about to put the lotion back when Amanda grabbed the bottle.

"Okay. My turn now" She moved towards Lee intent on giving him a full body massage. But the look on his face stopped her.

"Oh..that's right." Amanda 's grin spread across her face. "I forgot how ticklish you are…"

"Amanda…I've told you before…I am not ticklish" Lee's matter of fact tone was not very convincing to Amanda.

"Oh really."? Amanda quickly grasped Lee by the elbow while pulling him down on the opposite shoulder, effectively placing him directly beneath her as she straddled him. She began tickling Lee in whatever spots he could not cover from her. She continued her attack for at least 3 minutes before Lee relented.

"All right, all right! I Give" Amanda could hear Lee's plea through his laughter and decided to stop.

"I win". She said confidently in between the giggles.

Lee's laughter subsided. "I see your defensive training has paid off. You know if I wasn't so physically spent I would have you on the floor by now." Lee eyed Amanda suspiciously, "So… was this part of your plan all along - take me to the brink of physical exhaustion so you can have your way with me"?

"Naaa. This was just a bonus. I knew it wouldn't take that much effort to seduce you.

"OH…so you seduced me?" In one quick move, Lee was able to free himself from Amanda's grip and twist her around so that she was pinned beneath him. "Ha. Gotcha!"

Amanda smiled as she lifted herself up, leaning back on her elbows. "Only because I let you Scarecrow".

Lee let out a small yawn as he lifted himself off of Amanda, giving her a quick kiss in the process.

"Tired"? Amanda asked as she slowly leaned back, sinking into the pillows.

Lee nodded as he lay next to her with his head propped up on his left arm. He gently played with the now dry curls of her hair. "Five times in one night… you know, if we keep this up, we won't be able to pass our next physical - they'll have to assign us to desk duty until we recover from severe fatigue and exhaustion."

Amanda smiled. "Not to mention malnutrition. Do you realize it is almost 11 o'clock in the morning and we haven't eaten a real meal since lunch time yesterday."

"Funny. I feel quite satiated." Lee raised his brows as he replied. "Would you like me to fix something to eat? I make a mean breakfast torte."

Amanda shook her head. Although she could use a bite, she was enjoying the nearness of Lee too much to leave it. "You know, I must admit your culinary expertise does impress me" Amanda replied as she playfully swatted at his chest. "I would have never guessed when we first met that you could actually cook - you barely had any edible food in the house".

"That was a long time ago - and your influence has not only affected my cooking habits but my cleaning ones as well." Lee smiled down at her. "So are there any other areas of my expertise that impress you'?

"Oh…I could think of quite a few". Amanda looked up and smiled at Lee with a twinkle in her eye.

Lee smiled back down at Amanda. He could see the love she felt for him. Had fate not intervened at that train station four years ago, his life would have been so very different. His smile faded as he suddenly became serious. "I love you Amanda King. More than you can possible ever know." He reached down to brush a strand of hair from her face. "Nothing has ever felt so right before. I can't even imagine my life if I hadn't given you that package. I need you like I need air to breathe."

Amanda smiled tenderly at the slight tears forming in Lee's eyes. She reached up and cupped his face. "And I love you too." Her reply was simple but her eyes conveyed to him the depth of her emotions.

Lee lowered his lips to hers and softly kissed her. He pulled up and stared down at her once more. Amanda's eyes fluttered open. She met his gaze and gave him a knowing smile and slight nod. She slowly tugged at her towel, letting it fall loosely around her. Lee gazed at her exposed skin gently caressing the softness as Amanda reached down to remove the towel from his hips. They became lost in each other's gaze and after a few moments, she gently pulled him down for another kiss. He deftly tossed his towel to the floor and rolled over willing every inch of his skin to press against hers. Lee sighed as he felt their skin touch. Lee made love to Amanda once again. Only this time it was quiet, soft and gentle. With their physical passions spent, they focused on the love they felt for each other. Now familiar with one another's bodies, time was spent on the emotions of love making. Reeling in each of the senses - touch, taste, smell, sight and sound, Amanda and Lee spent the next hour in each other's arms before Lee finally allowed himself and Amanda to climax once more. Not wanting their bodies to part, he fell asleep in Amanda's warm softness. Amanda gently stroked the back of Lee's hair as she felt him fall into a deep slumber and she smiled to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

SMK SMK SMK

It was a little after 1:30pm when Lee filled up his coffee cup and grabbed the note Amanda left. He enjoyed waking up with her in his arms and feeling her gentle kisses. He faded in and out of sleep while watching her get dressed, a performance he hopes gets repeated over and over again. He felt her last "good-bye" kiss before he heard her leave. The thought of one last tryst crossed his mind; but, after the last 18 hours together, even Lee was too tired to fully wake up. He finally dragged himself out of bed to find some fruit and coffee waiting for him …and the note.

"Thought you might need some food, so I left you a light snack on the counter. I didn't want to leave. But, I had to get home. Call me."

Lee reached for the phone. "Hey" he said when she answered.

"Hey." Lee heard Amanda's voice and felt her smile.

"You know you could have tried to wake me before you left"., Lee teased.

"If I did, then I know I would have missed yet another flight….that would have been harder to explain"

"I miss you"….Lee added…

"You know I was thinking…in the morning the boys are leaving for Joe's for the weekend and Mother's dance card is full. So…maybe I could swing by tomorrow. We do have some time to make up for ….don't we?".

Yes…we definitely do. I'd say about 31/2 years worth". Lee smiled to himself. " I'll be waiting."

"Lee …." Amanda began, but before she could finish her sentence Lee interrupted.

"Yes." I know." He said. "And I love you too." Lee hung up and smiled as he sipped his coffee. It was going to be a long wait….


End file.
